supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deimos (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Deimos is one of the children of Ares and Aphrodite, their son. He is known as the God of Dread and Terror. Biography Deimos was conceived by Ares and Aphrodite, along with his siblings Phobos and Harmonia. Deimos grew up to become the God of Dread and Terror. He would wage war, alongside his father and brother Phobos and they brought fear and horror to the soldiers participating in the war. Indirectly he causes chaos and makes the event worse than it already is. Powers and Abilities Deimos is among one of the strongest deities as he is a offspring of Ares, the God of War and one of his strongest as well. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Years of waging war has kept Deimos's fighting skills sharpen and he is outmatch by the likes of his father. * Horror Embodiment: Deimos is the god of Terror, he embodies the terror and inflicts it on the many war events he participated in and brought horror to all the soldiers present. * Immortality: Deimos was sired by two immortal deities so he can live over a thousand years without aging or withering away. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Deimos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can be killed by powerful weaponry such as divine weapons of the old gods or powerful beings. * Super Strength: Deimos is the son of Ares, the God of War. He possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm lesser beings with ease. He can overwhelm all younger angels except Seraphim and Grigori, all demons except Dukes of Hell and Cain, all deities except deities of physical might titles, Chief Deities, and Titans, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Hydra, Nima, Ladon, and Leviathans. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Deimos. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill him. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Deimos. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Deimos. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily destroy Deimos. * Emma Winchester: Emma powered by the Triquetra can easily kill Deimos. She singe handily took on Enyo and Eris on her own and beat Harmonia with ease. * Greater Demons: Deimos is powerful to overwhelm Knights of Hell and a Prince as he is slightly stronger than any individually. Dukes of Hell and Cain can overwhelm and kill him. * Higher Angels: Deimos can overwhelm and kill younger angels. Seraphim and Grigori can kill him. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Deimos effortlessly. * Nephilim: Enim or higher Nephilims can kill Deimos. Weapons * Angelic/Demonic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Deimos. Only the Demon Blade can kill Deimos without problem. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine weapon forged by the old gods can harm or kill Deimos. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Deimos is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Daimons Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Gods Category:Greek gods